Confessions
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Danny and Lindsay were finally getting the hang of being a real couple. But what happens when they find a dead 3 year old girl in their apartment on move in day? Can they clear their names as the main suspects in the murder?


Confessions, Pt. I

A/N: Yay! Finally, a new idea to be able to play off of! Besitos a Molly for helping me out with this story. Luv ya girly! So I'm gonna start by trying to write my first crime story…it's gonna be interesting, but I promise you'll love it! Read on and review cause I would love you forever :] I own nothing, you know the drill.

* * *

"This can't be happening," Lindsay muttered into her hands. She looked back up with it distant look on her face. Physically, she was there, but mentally she was completely out of it. "Three days ago, our lives were perfect. Three days ago, we got to move into our new apartment, and we finally felt like we were true, committed couple. Three days ago, we weren't suspects in the murder of this 3 year old girl. Where did everything start to go wrong, Don?"

"Linds, what exactly happened before you found the cooler?" Flack asked Lindsay in interrogation. "You've gotta give me every detail so that we can try to clear you of the murder. We all know that you guys didn't do this, but the evidence is saying something completely different…"

* * *

"It was a pretty normal day. We were excited that we finally got our own place, ya know? Everything was finally starting to come together. And then this happened, and it's thrown our world upside down."

"I know this is hard Danny, but you've gotta tell me exactly what happened so that we can get you two out of this mess," Mac explained. "It's gonna be ok, so just start from the beginning."

"A'ight. We had just finished getting everything out of the Uhaul…"

* * *

"Are those the last of the boxes, Montana?"

"Yeah, that's it. We need to start unpacking it all or else we're not even gonna have a bed with decent sheets to sleep on tonight."

"Who says we need a _bed_? There's always that comfy pool table," Danny laughed whilst raising his eyebrows at Lindsay suggestively.

"No one," Lindsay teased him back. "But if we don't set the bed up, it's going to be sitting in the doorway for a while, and we definitely won't be able to move anything else around the apartment. Put on your big boy pants and let's start getting everything in place!" She ordered.

"Fine, fine, I'm goin. Look on the bright side though, we only have like, what, 10 boxes to unpack. It won't take us that long. Where do you want this picture of…I actually don't really know what it is. What is it?" Danny turned the picture around to give Lindsay a better view while she was unpacking their clothes.

"Wheat fields," Lindsay responded casually, turning back to the clothes she was sorting.

"Really, Montana? You have a picture of wheat fields? How come I didn't know about this sooner?"

"Cause I knew you would mock me forever," she laughed throwing a pair of socks at his face.

"So this is how it's gonna be, huh? This calls for war then." Danny picked up the closest thing to him, which just happened to be a shoe. He threw it at Lindsay, but she was quick enough to duck just in time and fire another pair of socks at Danny hitting him right in nose. "Alright, that's it," Danny yelled. He jumped over the couch separating the two of them, grabbed her from behind, and pulled her on top of himself onto the couch. "Stop!" Lindsay laughed and turned to face Danny. She leaned in to give him what looked like a very elaborate and passionate kiss, but instead just gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Way to tease me, Linds. Seriously, very funny," Danny commented.

"No fun until we get this place cleaned up. But I'll make you deal: we finish unpacking and setting everything up today, and I'm yours for the rest of the night." For added emphasis, she gave a wink and a sly smile. Danny hurried off the couch and went back to business.

They passed a few things between them to start getting the apartment in order. With a picture frame here and some tables and chairs over there, the place was finally taking shape. Once they finished putting everything together in the living room and the kitchen, they started to organize things for their bedroom.

"Hey babe, can you get me one of the water bottles from the cooler before we start moving in some of the furniture? I don't know why but I'm just really thirsty."

"Yeah, jus a sec," Danny called as he put the last few plates in the cabinet in the kitchen. He walked over to the cooler laying by the front door. "They're in this red cooler right?" "Yeah, if I remember correctly, that's the only cooler that there was," Lindsay called out from the bedroom.

"What the fuck is that?!?" Danny yelled in a concerned tone once it was opened.

Lindsay walked out to see what could possibly be so interesting about a bottle of water. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that not only was there no water in there, but yet a dead toddler who looked to be only about 3 years old. It was hard for both of them to look at her. She had dry blood on the left side of her face, and she seemed to have bruises on her arms. "What the fuck are we gonna do?" she asked with a worried face. Danny and Lindsay had dealt with any crime scene, but they were never personally related to the case. They didn't know the young girl in their cooler, but since she was in their apartment, they were going to be primary suspects in the murder.

"We gotta call Mac and tell him to come down here. We both know that we don't have any connection to this, but our names are going to be on the top of the suspect list. Hopefully he can tell us what we gotta do in this situation."

Lindsay quickly picked up her phone and hit Mac's number on speed dial. "Mac, it's Lindsay. We need you to come down to our apartment..something major has happened. No, we're both fine, but we think we could be in trouble. Oh, and can you come by yourself? We don't need this getting out of hand before we really know what's going on. Thanks a lot, see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and just sat on the couch with a blank stare on her face. "What the hell are we gonna do. We've never even seen this girl, yet she ends up dead in our cooler. I just have no idea how this cooler could have gotten into our Uhaul."

"Well, let's just take this one step at a time. The team is gonna follow the evidence and be able to prove us innocent. The hard thing is, we gotta be able to find the killer, and if all of our prints are on the cooler, there's not gonna be any trace of him left."

"How come every time it seems like everything is going perfect, life just has to screw you over and kick you in the ass?" Lindsay whispered.

"It's gonna be ok…we'll get through this a'ight?" Danny took Lindsay in his arms as she began to cry. He tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"Why does the world just have to be so fucking horrible?" She weaped into his chest to herself.

* * *

Sooo? What did you think of chapter numero uno? Tell me in a wonderful REVIEW! All you have to do is click the white and green button. It would make my day like completely FABULOUS!!! Love Love Love Always ~messermonroe125

PS- I'll try to update as soon as I can so that I don't have to keep you waiting very long. :]


End file.
